


Выбор

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Childfree, Established Relationship, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Нет правильных и неправильных путей — есть только выбор человека. И если человек смог обрести своё счастье, основываясь выбранной им дорогой, значит принятое решение было наилучшим из всех возможных вариантов.
Comments: 2





	1. Часть 1

Лучи солнца пробивались сквозь задёрнутые белые шторы, предвещая новый день. Молодой парень устало зевнул, потирая ладонью заспанные глаза, и тут же поёжился от холода — всё же выходить на кухню без халата было плохой идеей: приближалась зима, а отопление в квартире оставляло желать лучшего. По привычке собрав растрёпанные светлые волосы в хвост, чтоб длинные пряди не лезли в глаза, и умывшись, парень потянулся за пачкой сигарет.

Уже несколько лет Дмитрий жил в квартире своего парня, радуясь тому, что удалось покинуть родительский дом. С семьей он никогда не был близок, и разные взгляды по многим вопросам способствовали этому разладу. Даже сейчас Дима помнил, как родители разозлились, узнав о его ориентации, а уж стоило парню найти свою вторую половинку, как предки сами выставили его из дома. Впрочем, после, как ни странно, они просили его вернуться — очень настойчиво просили, — но в конце концов смирились с решением сына и даже продолжали регулярно пополнять счёт на его банковской карточке. Семья Фаворских была очень богата, так что Дмитрий никогда не нуждался в деньгах, и в этом плане всегда мог положиться на родителей. Двадцать лет он жил, особо ни о чём не задумываясь, наслаждаясь роскошью и возможностью в любой момент получить всё, что пожелает. Только вот это касалось только материальных благ: таких как техника, одежда, путешествия в разные уголки мира… А вот о таких вещах, как банальное понимание, парень мог только мечтать. Впрочем, неприязненное отношение родителей к его взглядам и интересам беспокоило Диму лет так до пятнадцати, а после стало совершенно безразличным.

Он давно хотел разорвать все связи с семьёй, но финансовая зависимость от них не давала этого сделать. Дима был обычным студентом юридического факультета, и его учёбу также оплачивали родители. Да и в глубине души Дмитрий боялся потерять опору. Стремление к свободе и независимости неведомым образом сочеталось в нём со стремлением к стабильности и безопасности, и семья хоть и отнимала свободу, но дарила взамен безопасность, хотя бы в финансовом плане.

Впрочем, настоящую безопасность он чувствовал лишь в объятиях Андрея, того, кто когда-то спас его, еще слабого, не способного защитить себя, но в то же время слишком гордого, чтобы попросить о помощи, мальчишку, на которого всегда нападали одноклассники. Лишь с Андреем он впервые ощутил настоящее понимание и принятие себя таким как есть. И даже спустя несколько лет, живя вместе под одной крышей, Дима порой поражался тому, что Андрей до сих пор не бросил его и продолжает терпеть его вспыльчивый, эгоистичный характер.

Андрей учился на педагогическом факультете, одновременно подрабатывая тренером в школьной баскетбольной секции. Зарабатывал он немного, но любил свою работу. Ему нравилось общаться с подростками, учить детей, да и спорт парень любил.

Не смотря на различия в некоторых взглядах, парни хорошо ладили, и Дима надеялся, что они смогут всегда вот так жить вместе, вместе развиваться, вместе обогащать свою жизнь новыми впечатлениями.

Покурив, Дмитрий снял чайник с плиты и налил себе кофе, как всегда спросонья умудрившись слегка перелить и обжечь себе пальцы кипятком. Тихо ругнувшись себе под нос, парень протёр маленькую лужу на столе. Не успел он приступить к утреннему кофепитию, как почувствовал мягкие руки, обвившиеся вокруг его плеч.

— Ди-им, сделай мне кофе, — послышалось сзади сонное бормотание.

— Это вместо доброго утра? — усмехнулся Дмитрий, выскальзывая из цепких объятий своего парня.

— Ага, — хозяин квартиры вальяжно развалился на стуле, ожидая свою порцию кофе, а Дима потянулся к чайнику.

Субботнее утро начиналось как нельзя лучше, о чём мимолётно подумал Дмитрий, почувствовав горячее дыхание коснувшееся его шеи.

— Чего ты так рано встал? — спросил Андрей, пробираясь руками под футболку парня. — Ещё и восьми нет, могли бы ещё полежать, выходной же.

— Привычка, — выдохнул Дмитрий, откидывая голову назад, позволяя Андрею целовать его шею.

Почувствовав как пальцы Андрея легко проводят под рубашкой вдоль позвоночника, он невольно выгнулся навстречу ласкающим прикосновениям, желая быть как можно ближе, так, чтобы холод за спиной и холод в душе перестали быть столь отчётливыми. Перекрыть этот холод жаром его объятий, в коих уже столько лет он находил спасение от всех тревог. Андрей накрыл его губы требовательным поцелуем, сильнее прижимая к себе. Дима обеими руками опёрся на стол позади себя, чтобы устоять на ватных ногах, и шумно выдохнул, отстранившись.

— Может, пойдём в спальню?

— Зачем? — Андрей хитро улыбнулся и, опустившись на стул, посадил блондина на колени лицом к себе.

— Здесь… слишком холодно, — прошептал Дима, пока Андрей стягивал с него футболку. Он чувствовал возбуждённую плоть парня, недвусмысленно упирающуюся в него сквозь ткань пижамных штанов, но Андрей не хотел спешить, желая на подольше расстянуть этот момент томительной истомы. Языком коснулся соска юноши, и мягко сжал в губах, посасывая. Длинные пальцы словно оставляли раскалённый след на ключицах, рёбрах, тазобедренных костях, спускаясь ниже и ниже.

Блондин тихо простонал, когда пальцы Андрея сомкнулись вокруг его члена, медленно двигаясь, сводя с ума этой неторопливой лаской. Словно издевался, заставляя тонуть в мучительном ожидании разрядки. Как и прежде, боясь причинить боль одним неловким движением. Слишком много было этой боли в прошлом. Слишком. Хватит её с него. Касаясь груди Димы, Андрей с неприязнью вспоминал, как несколько лет назад эта белая кожа была окрашена лиловыми отметинами синяков, оставленными людьми, не способными умерить свою зависть и непонимание, людьми, погрязшими в собственной глупости. И хоть прошли годы с тех пор, Андрей знал, что его никогда не покинут эти воспоминания, также, как и белые, едва заметные полосы шрамов никогда не сойдут с запястий Дмитрия.

Андрей гладил растрёпанные светлые волосы и что-то успокаивающе шептал, расслабляя любимого, осторожными движениями пальцев растягивая его, давая привыкнуть, и прерывисто простонал, когда Дима, сам резко насаживаясь, впился ногтями в его плечи. Его движения резкие и нервные, а в глазах застыла туманная поволока. Он тонул в ощущениях, переполнявших его. От каждого рывка его тело словно молнией пронзала вспышка удовольствия. Рука Андрея вновь переместилась вниз и обхватила возбуждённую плоть блондина, поглаживая её в такт своим толчкам. Запрокидывая голову, Дима обвил руками плечи Андрея, и тот, не сдерживая себя, впивался грубым поцелуем в беззащитное горло, оставляя на бледной коже следы страсти. Движения всё резче и сильнее. Дима забился в оргазме, так сильно сжав мышцы, что Андрей кончил почти одновременно с ним и тяжело дыша, откинулся на спинку стула.

— Хорошее начало дня, всегда бы так, — хрипло пробормотал Дима, коротко усмехнувшись.

Всё ещё слегка пошатываясь, он оделся и сел пить кофе, который за это время уже успел остыть.

— Сегодня ты кончил быстрее обычного, — заметил Андрей, потянувшись к салфеткам, чтобы стереть следы их утренней забавы. — Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Оригинальный вывод, — рассмеялся Дмитрий. — Это такой новый вид психологии, основанный на длительности секса и количестве оргазмов?

— Нет, просто ты с утра какой-то дёрганый, — спокойно ответил Андрей. — Мы ведь давно вместе, так что тебе незачем что-то скрывать от меня.

Дима опустил взгляд и потянулся за пачкой сигарет. Андрей был прав, ещё со вчерашнего дня парень чувствовал себя не лучшим образом, и эта тревога явственно читалась на его лице.

— Отец скоро вернётся в Москву, — сказал он, делая затяжку и выпуская облачко серого дыма изо рта. — Снова начнётся старая песня… «Заведи семью», «в твоём возрасте пора бы и о детях задуматься»! — Дима неприязненно поморщился, нервно выплёвывая эти слова. — Я уже тысячу раз объяснял им, что мне это всё нафиг не нужно, но до них всё не доходит!

Андрей отвёл взгляд.

— Но ты не думал, что они могут быть правы? — осторожно спросил он, зная, что эта тема весьма болезненна для Дмитрия.

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил парень. В этот раз его голос звучал совершенно спокойно. — Мы уже говорили об этом много раз, и я уже сказал, что не хочу разрушить свою жизнь, поступая наперекор своим желаниям. Мне не нужны ни дети, ни семья. Это не то, чего я хочу. Точнее, это то, чего я совершенно не хочу. Кроме того, — парень улыбнулся, — разве сейчас мы не счастливы? Ты и я. Я хочу быть свободным вместе с тобой, мне не нужны лишние проблемы, которые всегда приходят с появлением спиногрызов. У меня совершенно другие цели в жизни. Андрей, ну неужели ты не можешь этого понять?

Андрей хотел что-то сказать, но неожиданно раздался телефонный звонок, настойчивой трелью прерывая их разговор.

— Я отвечу, сиди, — блондин положил руку на плечо Андрея, и отправился в зал, откуда доносился звонок.

Подняв трубку, парень услышал на том конце провода столь ненавистный ему голос отца, и тут же пожалел о том, что вообще не отключил телефон. Впрочем, в этом случае родители нашли бы другой способ до него добраться.

После формальных вопросов о жизни и самочувствии, которые, как казалось Диме, отец задавал лишь по правилам этикета, а вовсе не потому, что действительно был обеспокоен жизнью сына, — мужчина назначил время и место встречи. Единственное, что радовало парня, так это то, что хотя бы по телефону отец не стал мучить его столь опостылевшими нотациями и нравоучениями, тем не менее, это лишь значило, что основная часть пытки продолжится уже при разговоре лицом к лицу. Дима не был уверен в своей готовности к этому разговору.


	2. Часть 2

Кафе принадлежало другу семьи Фаворских и отлично подходило для семейных встреч: уютное, тихое, без лишних ушей (заведение отличалось дороговизной, а потому позволить себе здесь отдохнуть могли лишь состоятельные посетители. По мнению хозяина кафе, это, несомненно, являлось плюсом, ведь качество важнее количества). Когда-то Дима мечтал здесь работать, но после сурового отцовского «Хватит витать в облаках! Ну какой из тебя повар? Берись уже за ум, сынок» отложил заветную мечту в долгий ящик.

Забавно, но и сегодняшняя встреча началась именно с последней фразы:

— Не пора ли тебе взяться за ум, сын? — осуждающе-поучительный тон отца не предвещал ничего хорошего. Хотя, Дима к подобному отношению уже привык — от него с детства требовали многого и наказывали за несоответствие ожиданиям. Не лучшая участь для развивающейся личности. — Тебе скоро тридцать, а ни нормальной работы, ни своей семьи у тебя нет.

«Вот именно, что семьи у меня нет», — мысленно произнёс Дмитрий. Спорить о работе не было смысла — реализоваться в кулинарии ему не давали, а в других сферах деятельности парень себя просто не видел.

— Вообще вы с Андрюшей можете усыновить… — мягко начала Татьяна Витальевна, вновь подталкивая сына к неприятной для него теме, — конечно, приёмный малыш — не родной, но нужно же кому-то передать наследство.

— И мы с матерью не против, если это будет усыновлённый ребёнок. Всё равно вам, ненормальным, не вбить в башку правильные ценности, — под «ненормальными» Николай Игоревич всегда подразумевал лиц нетрадиционной ориентации.

Дима до сих пор помнил тот скандал, когда привёл Андрея домой, чтобы познакомить с родителями. Мать тогда рыдала, сокрушаясь о «пропадающих генах», а отец и вовсе пригрозил отправить сына на необитаемый остров, чтобы тот одумался. «Одиночество-то быстро дурь из тебя выбьет. Мигом побежишь делать Марине предложение». Марина — дочь владельца того самого кафе, в котором Дима сейчас находился с родителями. Красивая, но глуповатая девушка, фанатично стремящаяся выскочить замуж. Дмитрий таких не уважал. И одиночества не боялся — знал, что если понадобится, Андрей и до острова к нему доберётся. «Тем лучше — жили бы подальше от всех этих идиотов», — часто думал парень. В итоге родители смирились с новой любовью сына. Андрей оказался приятным парнем и, самое главное, любил детей и в будущем планировал стать отцом.

— Возможно, если вы перестанете меня пилить, моя жизнь наладится, — такой дерзости Дмитрий себе не позволял давно, предпочитая негативные мысли держать в голове. Но и терпеть нотации больше не мог — надоело.

Отец, покрасневший от гнева, медленно посмотрел по сторонам, проверяя, нет ли поблизости посетителей, любящих «греть уши» чужими разговорами, а затем резко ударил кулаком по столу.

— Коля, не надо… — супруга попыталась успокоить мужчину, взглядом намекая Диме, что тому следовало уйти, раз так бесстыдно довёл отца до белого каления. Как обычно, поначалу мирные семейные посиделки превращались в войну с угрозами и шантажом.

— Помолчи! — огрызнулся Фаворский-старший и, уничижительным взглядом зыркнув на Диму, сидевшего с равнодушно-скучающим лицом, обратился к сыну. — А ты… Да я тебя…

— И я был рад повидаться, папа. Спасибо, что пригласили.

Уж чему-чему, а полезной способности ретироваться Дима научился превосходно. Он знал, что отец грозит ему вслед кулаком, а мать снова в слезах, но в какой-то степени парню было на это наплевать — родители его не уважают, считают ненормальным, так с чего вдруг он должен им подчиняться и послушно кивать головой, соглашаясь с любыми условиями? Ну и что, что он финансово зависим от них? Что это за семья, в которой ценность твоего мнения определяется наличием работы, отдельной жилплощади и штампа в паспорте? Свинство, а не семья.

***

— Если бы ты знал, как меня всё достало. Как они меня достали.

Дима уже минут двадцать подряд жаловался Андрею на нерадивых родителей и их «тупые претензии». А Агатов так рассчитывал на трогательную романтическую прогулку в парке, ради которой даже тренировку отменил и примчался к любимому. Прогулка-то состоялась, но и состояла она из нытья Фаворского, убившего всю атмосферу спонтанного свидания. Хорошо хоть сегодня в город приехал цирк, и пары с детьми, по вечерам гуляющие в парке, в большинстве своём находились на представлении. Если бы сейчас перед и без того напряжённым до предела Димой мельтешили шумные неугомонные малыши, Фаворский точно бы взорвался.

— …слушай, а как там у Ани дела? — внезапно прозвучавший вопрос и смена настроения Димы ввели Андрея в ступор. Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к этому: сначала Фаворский сердится, ядом плюётся, а через секунду с улыбкой задаёт невинные вопросы и обсуждает совсем другие темы.

— У Ани? — неторопливо протянул Андрей, с лёгким изумлением поглядывая на парня. Удивительно, что Дима вдруг вспомнил о сестре Агатова — как правило, Аня интересовала его… никогда. — Да неплохо вроде. Она же как ты. Нормально она.

Не то, чтобы Фаворского на самом деле волновала Аня или её дела — он просто хотел узнать, не удаётся ли ей успешнее «отбиваться» от бестактных людишек, сующих нос в чужие репродуктивные системы. Вот только Андрей предпочитал не распространяться о родне и чаще всего обходился односложными ответами или отмалчивался. Но странное равнодушие в момент ответа на вопрос о сестре вызвало у Димы подозрения.

Андрей тем временем думал совсем не об Ане и даже не о возлюбленном. Ну почти. Около часа назад с Андреем по телефону связался Николай Фаворский. Он вкратце пересказал вчерашнюю встречу с сыном и вполне серьёзно предупредил о её последствиях.

— …мы с женой и так позволили ему сесть нам на шею. Я в его годы уже пахал и капитал свой зарабатывал, а не бездельничал, предаваясь идиотским мечтам. Андрей, ты же работаешь — должен меня понимать. Сынок, видимо, рассчитывает по жизни расслабляться, но нет — я намерен этого лба перевоспитать радикальным методом. Я лишу его наследства, если до конца следующего года у нас не будет внука. Пусть лучше всё моё состояние получит детский дом, чем пустоцвет, наплевавший на род. Так Диме и передай.

Андрею было искренне жаль любимого, ведь сам Агатов никогда не сталкивался с подобным давлением. С другой стороны, он не мог упустить свой шанс завести детей и не потерять Диму. Тем более, что чета Фаворских поддержит его.

Теперь было очень важно вовремя воспользоваться подвернувшейся возможностью, раз уж Дима спросил об Ане и отвлёкся от привычного брюзжания.

— Дим, — Агатов приобнял возлюбленного за плечи и склонился к его уху, — знаешь, у меня один номер сохранился. Надежды, суррогатной матери. С ней можно заключить договор…

Андрею показалось, что Фаворский вот-вот сорвётся и ударит его, потому что лицо Дмитрия меняло оттенки от бледного до пунцово-красного, а во взгляде разгоралась тихая ярость. Если действовать быстро, то, возможно, Агатов успеет объясниться и заставить Диму задуматься, а не спорить.

— Все же могут передумать! Вдруг ты ещё изменишь мнение? Любовь к своему ребёнку может проявиться не сразу — это нормально, — протараторил Агатов, наспех вспоминая все аргументы, которые видел на форумах для матерей. В комментариях женщины утверждали, что эти аргументы помогли переубедить упрямых и несговорчивых «половинок» и завести детей.

Дима ничуть не удивился очередному «уговорному приступу» парня. На Андрея, как и на родителей, порой нападало навязчивое желание повыносить Диме мозг темой о детях. И хоть внутренне Фаворский вскипал, внешне он более-менее научился держаться спокойно.

— К твоему ребёнку. Какое он будет иметь отношение ко мне?

Между парнями возникло угнетающее напряжение. Андрей, осознав логичность вопроса Димы, потерял былую решимость, а Фаворский из последних сил старался не вспылить. И почему он в принципе должен злиться, если прав? Пока не представляется возможным зачатие ребёнка от двух мужчин сразу. И на что тогда рассчитывал Андрей, предлагая эту глупость с суррогатным материнством? На любовь к отпрыску, который не будет родным для Димы? А сам бы Агатов так смог? Хотя, о чём речь, конечно же смог бы — дай ему волю, он бы в порыве нереализованных отцовских чувств променял Диму на десяток слюнявых младенцев. Фаворский глубоко вдохнул, брезгливо отгоняя образы пухлощёких ревущих детей, и активно зашагал по направлению к дому. Хватит с него прогулок.

— Подожди! — Андрей обогнал его и преградил путь, подняв руки в примирительном жесте. — Ладно, не кипятись. Просто неудачная шутка. Я ценю тебя и уважаю твои взгляды. Без обид?

Фаворский что-то неразборчиво буркнул, но по дёрнувшимся вверх уголкам губ стало понятно, что он не злится. Глупо беситься и обижаться на неумелый юмор, ведь обида зачастую говорит о том, что собеседник в чём-то да прав, иначе его слова не задевали бы ваши чувства.


	3. Часть 3

Дмитрий Фаворский был не единственным человеком, подвергшимся нападкам и негативу из-за своего выбора в пользу отказа от деторождения. Анне Агатовой, младшей сестре Андрея, тоже приходилось несладко. Даже вдвойне несладко, ведь она девушка, а девушки, по мнению общества, не могут не хотеть рожать. А Анна не хотела. Она придерживалась мнения, что успешная карьера и счастливая семья с детьми — в большинстве случаев понятия несовместимые, а работа в её жизни занимала практически самое важное место.

С коллегами Агатовой относительно повезло: никто не выпытывал подробностей её личной жизни, не лез с непрошенными советами и нравоучениями. За исключением одной назойливой дамочки.

Людмила Воронова была главным бухгалтером фирмы, и Ане, как её подчинённой, приходилось регулярно контактировать с ней. Людмила ценила способности Агатовой и, как к работнику, относилась к ней неплохо. Однако категорическое нежелание девушки выходить замуж и рожать детей вызывало у Вороновой недоумение и намерение «наставить юную неразумную особу на путь истинный». Поначалу Аня вежливо отмалчивалась, а после, устав от ежедневного столь раздражающего «Мужика тебе хорошего надо, дорогуша. А то двадцать пять лет уже — через два-три года никому не нужна будешь. Небось подружкам с детками тайно завидуешь?», в весьма грубой форме объяснила Людмиле, почему не стоит совать любопытный нос в чужие дела, и куда должны идти все советчики с их «хорошими мужиками». Воронова в ответ надменно хмыкнула и удалилась из кабинета подчинённой, напоследок нарочито громко поворчав за дверью про «недотрах» и «мои дочки такими больными не будут». И на некоторое время оставила Аню в покое. Как оказалось позднее, это было затишье перед бурей.

Через пару недель Агатова срочно была вызвана в кабинет начальства и незамедлительно уволена из-за ошибки в документах, по которым приличная сумма денег была переведена не на тот счёт и благополучно потеряна, а счёт признан мошенническим. Директор отказался выслушивать оправдания Анны и добавил, что той ещё крупно повезло, что она отделалась увольнением, а не разбирательством в суде и штрафом или сроком.

Людмила провожала теперь уже бывшую коллегу широкой улыбкой и взглядом добродетельницы. Конечно, она не собиралась сознаваться в том, что ошибка была допущена вовсе не случайно, и Аня ни в чём не виновата — Воронова проделывала подобное не в первый раз, «помогая» молодым сотрудницам понять, что карьера не вечна и в старости стакан воды не подаст. И если мук совести после совершённых подстав не было, значит, сам бог послал Людмиле такую миссию по вразумлению глупых девушек, и этой миссией дамочка очень гордилась.

Аня была в отчаянии: она не знала, как будет жить дальше, как придётся признаваться родным в случившемся позоре. Сейчас выслушать и не осудить Агатову мог только брат, который с детства был её поддержкой, единственным человеком, в глазах которого Аня не боялась выглядеть слабой и беспомощной.

Но, похоже, что именно в этот неудачный день вселенная решила окончательно довести Аню, ведь на пороге квартиры Андрея Агатову встретил только Дима, чем вызвал небольшое разочарование и мысли в духе «о, нет, ну почему он?». Аня старалась держаться подальше от этого странного парня, который всегда казался равнодушным ко всему, что не касалось его персоны. Такой точно не станет терпеть чужое нытьё. Поэтому Агатова, убедив себя в том, что бутылка виски и та будет лучшим собеседником, чем Фаворский, уже собралась уходить, как вдруг Дима её задержал:

— Хорошо, что пришла. Нам нужно поговорить.

И бесцеремонно затащил в квартиру, даже не спросив, есть ли у девушки желание обсуждать что-то.

— Чаю?

Агатова аж фыркнула в ответ на эту, по её мнению, неуместную вежливость. Раньше Дмитрий не удосуживался поздороваться, когда Аня навещала брата, а тут щедро предложил чай, хотя девушка не отказалась бы от чего-нибудь покрепче.

— Могу воды налить, — привычным язвительным тоном произнёс Фаворский, неверно расценив реакцию Ани и приняв её за высокомерие, — мы недавно трубы меняли, фильтры ставили. Так что коль не желаете моего вкуснейшего чаю, госпожа Агатова, можете испить воды из-под крана, ибо больше мне предложить нечего. Вино не дам, оно у нас для особых случаев.

— Смешно, Фаворский, ха-ха, — Аня прошла в гостиную и плюхнулась в кресло. Возможно, в подколах язвительного любовничка брата нет ничего плохого или агрессивного. Напротив, словесная перепалка поможет отвлечься от депрессивных мыслей.

— Ты в отпуске, что ли? Рановато явилась, — послышалось из кухни. Дмитрий всё-таки решил проявить гостеприимство и увлечённо рылся в шкафчиках в поисках пачки печенья.

— Ага, в отпуске. В вечном, — с раздражением отозвалась Аня, оглядывая гостиную усталым взглядом. У неё дома не так уютно, а всё из-за нехватки времени на полноценный ремонт и нормальный дизайн. Хотя чего жаловаться, теперь времени навалом, хоть круглосуточно сиди и разгребай творческий беспорядок, за годы превратившийся в настоящий бардак.

Агатова не успела осознать, что послужило дальнейшему эмоциональному взрыву: то ли Димкино бестактное «В смысле? Чё, выперли?», то ли его непонятно пахнущий и настраивающий на откровения чай, то ли простое желание наконец выговориться и без разницы кому. Одним потоком чувств, слёз и жалоб девушка передала все свои впечатления об этом чёртовом дне, потерянной работе и мерзкой Людмиле. И впервые Аня радовалась тому, что поделилась переживаниями с равнодушным человеком, который не стал лезть с неубедительным «выброси из головы и всё будет в порядке», что усугубило бы ситуацию. Нет, Дима слушал, не перебивая, а потом, достав-таки из запасов бутылку вина, сказал:

— Тварь она, твоя Людмила. Но от таких людей и не стоит ждать ничего хорошего. Я могу позвонить отцу, и завтра эту добродетельницу сраную вышвырнут на улицу.

Аня отрицательно помотала головой, но подобное внимание со стороны пофигистичного Фаворского всё же ей льстило и одновременно смущало. Однако мстить Вороновой девушка не собиралась, и дело было вовсе не в доброте душевной — просто Агатова считала, что от злорадства над разоблачением Людмилы лично ей легче не станет. Так не лучше ли, наоборот, не опускаясь до уровня подстав, показать Вороновой, что даже после увольнения Аня взяла себя в руки и продолжила идти к своей цели? Доказать, что и карьера может быть настоящим счастьем.

— …как знаешь, — Дима пожал плечами, искренне не понимая решения девушки. При таком раскладе её постоянно будут травить, а она — убегать вместо того, чтобы раз и навсегда поставить обидчиков на место.

В гостиной воцарилась тишина. Аня сидела с задумчивым видом, изредка бросая взгляды на Фаворского и словно желая что-то сказать, но ей явно не хватало смелости сделать это. Или она заранее боялась ответа парня?

Дима же молчал просто из-за того, что ненавидел пустую болтовню а-ля «нам не о чем больше разговаривать, но тишина — это неприлично, поэтому ляпну-ка я что-нибудь для сотрясания воздуха».

— А может, мне нужна эта чёртова семья, и Людмила права? — ненароком обронила Агатова и тут же отвела глаза от Димы, при этом практически прошептав оправдание, в которое и сама не верила. — Иногда ведь легче сделать то, чего от тебя требуют. Дим, они же меня сломают… А так точно отстанут, и я…

— Ты дура? Нет, ну признайся честно, что дура, и тогда я всё пойму. Ну отстанут от тебя детопоклонники, и что дальше? Тебе станет лучше, если ты проживёшь жизнь не так, как хотела? Сильно сомневаюсь. Впрочем, это твоя жизнь. Хочешь похерить её и превратить всё своё существование в ошибку — вперёд.

Аня была поражена его словами. Вот, чего ей не хватало так долго — примера уверенного в себе и своих взглядах человека. Того, кто не прогнётся под чужие желания ни при каких обстоятельствах. По-настоящему сильной личности рядом. Подумать только, она едва не сдалась, едва не предала саму себя. Если бы не Дима, она потеряла бы всё, в том числе свою жизнь, единственную и бесценную.

— Ты в последнее время не замечала за Андреем никаких странностей? — внезапно задал вопрос Фаворский. — Меня беспокоит его скрытность. Такое ощущение, что он намеренно отдаляется. Наши отношения уже не те, что прежде.

— Дим, я никогда к тебе плохо не относилась, поэтому не воспринимай то, что я сейчас скажу, на свой счёт. Вы с Андреем слишком отличаетесь в плане ценностей и видения совместного будущего. Такие пары чаще всего обречены. Одной любви бывает мало.

Фаворский не стал спорить с Аней, хотя в глубине души очень хотел возразить, закричать, что у них с Агатовым не тот случай, и всё будет по-другому. Андрей к нему охладел, но ведь это всего лишь мелкий кризис — с каждым может случиться. Главное — быть честными друг с другом, потому что любовь строится на доверии.

***

— Я рад, что ты сделал правильный выбор, Андрей. Ты намного ответственнее и благоразумнее Димы. Если так пойдёт и дальше, то в будущем я сделаю тебя своим преемником.

Николай Игоревич не скупился на комплименты и неприкрытую лесть в адрес Агатова. Парень оказался куда сговорчивее упрямого сына Фаворского, а потому повлиять на него не составило труда.

Андрей активно занимался подготовкой документов, необходимых для заключения договора с суррогатной матерью, но с парой документов неожиданно возникли проблемы, которые парень не смог решить в одиночку, хоть и пытался. В итоге ему пришлось обратиться за помощью к Николаю Фаворскому, с чьим мнением многие считались. Со связями этого влиятельного человека можно было добиться чего угодно, особенно если речь шла о будущем внуке.

Николай великодушно согласился помочь, поскольку это было в его же интересах. Однако он убедительно попросил Андрея оставить договорённость в тайне от Димы по понятным причинам.

— На завтра я назначу тебе встречу с Надеждой, к этому моменту все формальности будут улажены. А сейчас иди домой. Дмитрию скажешь, что задержался на работе. И смотри не проболтайся раньше времени, парень.


	4. Часть 4

Прошло восемь месяцев. На дворе стоял август. Это лето выдалось необычайно жарким, солнце пекло так сильно, что днём лишь в тени деревьев можно было найти спасительную прохладу.

В маленьком привокзальном кафе почти не было людей, и тишина вокруг не могла не радовать. Утолив жажду апельсиновым соком, Дима поставил пустой стакан на стол и потянулся за пачкой сигарет, благо в этом небольшом заведении разрешалось курить.

— Так о чём ты хотел со мной поговорить? — с улыбкой спросила Аня.

За это время они успели подружиться и уже много раз вот так встречались, за чашкой кофе обсуждая свои проблемы, делясь друг с другом наболевшим. В Ане Дима видел близкого по духу человека, того, кому мог спокойно доверить свои мысли, не получив взамен осуждения и неприязни, и в этом она напоминала своего брата.

— Да так, хотел поделиться новостями.

— Какими же? — девушка заинтересованно приподняла бровь.

Дима сделал последний глубокий затяг и потушил сигарету в стоящей рядом пепельнице.

Уже несколько дней парень ощущал смутную тревогу, но сам не мог понять причины этого чувства, и не мог обсудить это с Андреем. Казалось, они совсем отдалились, и прежнее тёплое общение превратилось в сухую формальность. Андрей всё больше времени проводил на работе, а возвращаясь домой, вёл себя необычно холодно и отстранённо.

— Родители кажется наконец оставили меня в покое, — начал он. — На днях виделся с отцом, так он даже слова не сказал о детях, да и вёл себя как-то слишком дружелюбно.

— Тебя это беспокоит?

— Отчасти, — кивнул парень. — С одной стороны радует, с другой стороны кажется весьма странным.

— Прекращай заморачиваться! — Аня положила ладонь на его руку, стараясь придать ему уверенности этим жестом. — Раз они отстали от тебя, значит поняли тебя или, по крайней мере, смирились с твоим решением. Да и разве важны причины? Лучше радуйся, пока есть такая возможность, а то ведь неизвестно, когда они снова возьмутся за своё, — саркастично усмехнулась девушка.

— Наверное ты права, — улыбнулся Дима в ответ. — Знаешь, Ань, есть ещё одна проблема…

***

— Ну-ну, не кусайся, паршивец! — блондин ласково погладил белую шёрстку котёнка, который так и норовил выпрыгнуть у него из рук.

Как и советовала Аня, парень взял котёнка из приюта, планируя подарить это наглое милое существо Андрею. Возможно, такой сюрприз смог бы его обрадовать и вернуть теплоту и доверие в их отношения, что в последнее время, казалось, трещали по швам. Андрей хотел создать семью. Обычную семью с кучей ненавистных Диме карапузов. Но именно отношения с Дмитрием не давали ему воплотить эту мечту. Диме было бы легче, если бы он сам не понимал, что является преградой для осуществления желания самого близкого ему человека. Но в выборе между желаниями Андрея и своими собственными, он предпочёл свои. Эгоистично? Вполне. Но кто сказал, что самопожертвование — верный выбор? Всякий раз, думая об этом, Дима вспоминал слова, что сам когда-то сказал Ане. Слова о жизни, которая будет счастливой лишь в том случае, если будет прожита так, как хочет сам человек. Что же до отказа от собственных желаний, то это ещё никому не приносило счастья.

Андрей нуждался в том, чтобы заботиться о ком-то, и домашний любимец мог стать для него заменой ребенка, к тому же Андрей любил животных не меньше, чем детей.

Вернувшись домой, парень обнаружил Андрея в комнате, сосредоточенно возящегося с бумагами. Поборов волнение, Дима изобразил на лице улыбку и подошёл к нему.

— У меня есть для тебя сюрприз, — проворковал он, уже предвкушая, как парень обнимет его и радостно рассмеётся. Дима хотел услышать его смех, увидеть мягкое, обволакивающее спокойствие в глубине тёмно-зелёных глаз, что уже столько дней были полны невыносимой грусти.

— Ты уже пришёл? — рассеянно спросил парень, потирая заспанные глаза. Похоже, бессонница мучила его уже не первый день, а может, так сказывалась усталость из-за напряжённого рабочего графика, но Дима только сейчас заметил мешки под его глазами.

Андрей нахмурился, заметив котёнка, мирно сопящего в руках Димы, и тяжело вздохнув, отвёл взгляд. К изумлению парня его реакция на подарок оказалась неожиданно холодной.

— Дим, сейчас этот пушистый комок совсем не к месту, — мрачно произнёс он с нотками осуждения в голосе.

— Неужели у тебя внезапно появилась аллергия на шерсть? — язвительно ответил Дмитрий, чувствуя, как вскипает обида и одновременно стараясь успокоить самого себя. Глупо было ожидать, что примирение произойдёт так просто.

Андрей молчал, сосредоточенно глядя в пол, и это напряжённое молчание только больше выводило из себя.

— Нет, я… отцом стал, — наконец прервал он тишину. — Мы стали.

— Хреновая шутка, — ухмыльнулся Дмитрий, настороженно глядя на своего парня.

— Я не шучу. Через пару недель мы сможем забрать наших сыновей домой.

Сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок, Дима нервно улыбнулся, не понимая как расценивать слова Андрея. Страх сковал его, не давая двинуться с места. Происходящее сейчас казалось чем-то неправильным, словно жутким сном, навеянным дурными мыслями. Поборов липкую тревогу, прошедшую мурашками по спине, парень собрался с силами и спросил, чувствуя, как дрожит собственный голос:

— В смысле? Объясни мне, что происходит?

— Несколько месяцев назад я обратился к услугам суррогатной матери, — сухо ответил Андрей и протянул документы, которые просматривал минутами ранее, подтверждающие его слова.

Дима выхватил бумаги из рук Андрея и внимательно прошёлся взглядом по написанному, ненароком приметив среди записей подписи отца. Ему не пришлось долго догадываться, чтобы сразу понять, почему родители были столь любезны в последнее время. Фаворские давно мечтали о внуках, потому поняв, что открыто сына не переубедить, решили действовать исподтишка. Не то, чтобы для Димы действия родителей стали неожиданными, но всё же он не думал, что они опустятся до такой подлости. Но это ничего не значило по сравнению с предательством Андрея. От родителей он мог ожидать чего угодно, даже попытки убийства, но от Андрея… От Андрея он никак не ожидал такой подставы.

— В тайне от меня? — нервно рассмеялся парень, с трудом сдерживая желание разорвать документы в клочья, но даже сделай он это, ситуация не изменилась бы. К тому же Дима прекрасно понимал, что эти бумаги — лишь копия. Оригинал наверняка хранился у Фаворских.

— Не было выбора! Если бы я рассказал тебе, ты всё равно не согласился бы, так что… Так что я сделал так, как будет лучше для нас обоих, — попытался объяснить Андрей.

— Лучше для нас обоих?! Ты сошёл с ума? Ты хоть понимаешь, что сделал? — не в силах сдерживаться, парень сорвался на крик, с размаху бросив документы на пол. — Ты всё разрушил! Да ты блять просто предал меня!

— Успокойся, — Андрей притянул парня к себе, крепко обнимая, пытаясь хоть так приглушить его истерику. Котёнок, что до этого испуганно жался к Диме, выпрыгнул из его рук на пол, спешно отходя к входной двери.

— Сейчас в тебе говорит обида. Давай обсудим всё завтра.

Андрей не успел перехватить руку Димы, когда тот резко ударил его по щеке и вырвался из объятий.

— Не будет никаких обсуждений! Не будет никаких детей в моём доме!

— В моём доме, — поправил его Андрей, приложив ладонь к горящей от удара щеке.

Его ледяной голос и это поражающее безразличие казались чем-то ненормальным. Этот Андрей был совсем не похож на того, каким Дима знал его прежде.

— Пошёл ты, — пробормотал Дмитрий, до боли впиваясь ногтями в свои ладони.

Оттолкнув Андрея, стоящего посреди коридора, словно равнодушная каменная статуя, Дима быстро ушёл в свою комнату. Действуя по одной лишь инерции, он собрал вещи в чемодан. Взгляд упал на фотографию, стоящую на столе. На этом фото, сделанном год назад, когда они с Андреем ездили на море, они оба улыбались. На миг руки парня дрогнули, но этого короткого мгновения хватило, чтобы пока вся решимость не ушла, собрать оставшиеся вещи, прихватить деньги и папку с документами, и покинуть квартиру Андрея.

Он не мог заставить себя обернуться, даже чувствуя печальный взгляд Андрея, безмолвно провожающего его. До последнего момента Дмитрия не покидала слепая надежда на то, что слова Андрея окажутся лишь глупой шуткой, а документы — подделкой, и Андрей взволнованно остановит его у самой двери, пообещав больше никогда не устраивать такие жестокие розыгрыши. Но как оно обычно и бывает, надежда не оправдала себя.

***

В небе застыли тяжёлые тучи, предвещая приближение дождя. Ветер трепал листву деревьев, что казалась совсем чёрной в сгущающейся ночной темноте. Опустившись на скамейку, Дима откинулся на её спинку, усталым взглядом окидывая тёмное небо, нависшее над ним, словно гробовая плита, готовая вот-вот раздавить своим весом. Мысли, как комары, суетливо роились в голове, и парню казалось, что его голова скоро взорвется, треснет от этих мучительных размышлений.

В кошельке оставалось совсем немного денег, впрочем, на карточке ещё были деньги, если конечно родители не заблокировали счёт, — саркастично усмехнулся парень, вспоминая, сколько раз отец блокировал его счета, дабы наказать так своего нерадивого отпрыска. Дима пытался продумать план дальнейших действий, но все мысли неминуемо возвращались к Андрею. Сжав сигарету в дрожащих пальцах, парень попытался прикурить, что удалось только с третьего раза. Его трясло от нервов. Впервые за долгие годы он столь явно чувствовал с ума сводящее одиночество. Тени ветвей деревьев казались огромными костлявыми руками, что готовы были в любую секунду сомкнуться вокруг его шеи, разодрать его плоть и душу на части. Всё вокруг казалось враждебным, и темнота, сковывающая пространство, была отражением темноты, разъедающей изнутри. Воспоминания, пришедшие столь не вовремя, травили душу. Воспоминания о далёком прошлом, об их первой встрече с Андреем. Тогда Дима также как и сейчас, чувствовал себя лишней деталью в мозаике общества, и люди снова и снова подтверждали эти мысли, создавая незыблемый факт из флёра иллюзий. Если бы Андрей не появился в его жизни, то он так и остался бы никем не понятым изгоем. Если бы Андрей не протянул ему руку помощи, Дима, возможно, ещё тогда просто прекратил бы это бесконечное хождение по мукам: повесился или вскрыл бы вены, но уж точно нашёл бы способ всё прекратить. В те годы у него не раз возникали такие мысли, а сейчас парень сам удивлялся тому, что готов был запросто расстаться с жизнью.

Андрей протянул ему руку помощи, подарил надежду, веру в людей, и он же эту веру растоптал. Их счастье рухнуло, словно карточный домик, рассыпалось, как те документы, брошенные Дмитрием на пол их квартиры.

Парень грустно улыбнулся, коснувшись рукой мягкой шёрстки котёнка, лежащего на его коленях. Внезапно раздался телефонный звонок, и подняв трубку, Дима услышал весёлый голос Ани с того конца провода.

— Привет! Ну как прошло? Брату понравился подарок? — с энтузиазмом поинтересовалась девушка.

Дима почувствовал, как отчаяние вновь сдавливает сердце при одном упоминании Андрея.

— Прошло так себе, — сдавленно пробормотал он в ответ, сильнее прижимая телефон к уху. — Мы расстались.

— Где ты сейчас? — спустя несколько секунд напряжённого молчания спросила Аня.

— В парке неподалёку, — тихо ответил он.

— Жди. Я сейчас приеду. — девушка положила трубку.

Мобильный выпал из безвольно повисшей руки, с едва слышным ударом упав на тротуар. Впервые за несколько лет Дима не мог сдержать слёз. К счастью, ночью в парке редко бывали люди, потому никто не мог стать свидетелем его слабости. Беззвучные рыдания сотрясали его тело, и меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Аня увидела его таким. И в то же время он надеялся увидеть её. Он боялся, что иначе просто сорвётся, и его здравый смысл уступит эмоциям, подтолкнув на совершенно безрассудный шаг. Он боялся, что иначе просто не переживёт эту ночь.

Анна приехала спустя двадцать минут. Её квартира располагалась недалеко от парка, потому дорога и не заняла много времени. Девушка застала Диму уткнувшегося носом в шерсть котёнка. В этот момент парень казался таким беззащитным, что у Ани дрогнуло сердце. Обычно весёлый, слегка нагловатый и ужасно вспыльчивый Дмитрий был совсем не похож на этого парня с покрасневшими от слёз глазами, сиротливо сжавшегося на скамейке, словно в поиске убежища от враждебного мира. Ещё во время разговора по телефону, Аня поняла, что случилась беда, услышав голос Димы, дрожащий от нескрываемой боли.

— Дим, — девушка нерешительно коснулась его плеча, — что случилось?

Он поднял взгляд и криво усмехнулся.

— Ань, скажи, неужели это настолько неправильно — жить по-своему, так, как сам хочешь, даже если эти желания отличаются от желаний большинства людей? — задал он вопрос, которым когда-то задавалась и Аня. — Я неправильный? Мы неправильные?

— Нет, — девушка мягко обняла его, прижимая голову парня к своей груди. — Сейчас ты ошибаешься и сам это прекрасно понимаешь.

Пальцы девушки осторожно перебирали пряди его волос, пока Дмитрий рассказывал о произошедшем. Его голос звучал совершенно ровно. После слёз сердце заполнила апатия, сомкнув объятия спасительной пустоты вокруг израненной души. Аня внимательно слушала его, не перебивая — лишь молча хмурила брови, мысленно осуждая поступок своего глупого брата.

— Я на твоей стороне, — наконец сказала она, когда Дима закончил рассказ, и не заметила, как парень вздрогнул, услышав эти слова и коротко усмехнулся. Он хотел ей верить, но горечь предательства всё ещё терзала душу, напоминая о случившемся.

Поднявшись на всё ещё дрожащих ногах, парень сжал руку Ани в своей ладони и серьёзно посмотрел ей в глаза. Решение, пришедшее сейчас, казалось совершенно безрассудным, но в то же время самым правильным из возможных.

— Ань, давай уедем из города.


	5. Часть 5

Вернувшись обратно в Москву, в город, что некогда был для неё родным, Аня чувствовала лёгкую ностальгию. Знакомые пейзажи радовали глаз, но всё же, глядя вокруг, девушка замечала, сколь многое изменилось спустя годы. Вот и новые, недавно построенные магазины на её родной улице, где в детстве Аня любила гулять с подружками, новые дома, новые лица. Только воздух всё тот же — пропитанный запахом бензина, пыли и выпечки из пекарни неподалёку.

Купив в магазине сок и пару гамбургеров, чтобы перекусить в дороге, она уже было направилась к автомобилю, как неожиданно увидела знакомую фигуру. Людмила Воронова, та самая неприязненная личность, благодаря которой Аня потеряла работу, торопливо шла куда-то, прижимая сбоку сумочку. Нахмурившись, Аня поспешила к машине во избежание разговора с бывшей коллегой. Прошло пять лет с их последней встречи и воспоминания о том времени уже давно не тревожили Анну, но всё же, зная Людмилу, девушка понимала, что если вовремя не уйдёт, Воронова засыплет её вопросами, на которые ей совершенно не хотелось отвечать. К несчастью, Людмила её заметила и тут же окликнула. Тяжело вздохнув, Агатова обернулась к ней, мимоходом пожалев о том, что зашла именно в этот магазин, ведь подожди она до приезда в центр, то и этой неприятной встречи не произошло бы. Анна не любила конфликты и бессмысленные споры, потому предпочитала по возможности избегать вздорных личностей, зная, что при столкновении с ними только потеряет кучу нервов, а нервы, как говорится, не восстанавливаются, потому их стоит беречь.

— Аня! Как же давно мы не виделись! Как поживаешь? — приторно сладким тоном поинтересовалась женщина, лицемерно улыбаясь.

— Добрый день. У меня всё прекрасно, — приличия ради, Агатова в ответ натянула улыбку, мысленно проклиная тех, кто придумал эти чёртовы правила вежливости. — Очень жаль, но я спешу, так что… — хотела было закончить разговор Анна, но Воронова перебила её, начав рассказ о делах в фирме, где Аня прежде работала. Правда, по большей части это скорее был рассказ о личных делах сотрудников, которые Агатову совершенно не волновали. Людмила была знатной сплетницей и любила «промывать косточки» своим знакомым, хоть при этом конечно считала себя святошей и образцом нравственности.

Воронова ничуть не изменилась, — заметила Аня, — но что-то в её виде настораживало. Растрёпанные волосы, собранные в неаккуратный пучок, мятая одежда, опухшие красные глаза, словно выплаканные за ночь, и нервное поведение, были совсем не свойственны обычно собранной, статной даме, коей Людмила представала на работе. Впрочем, передряги и жизненные неурядицы у всех случаются, нет смысла удивляться подобному, и хоть Ане было любопытно узнать, что же случилось у бывшей коллеги, она промолчала, посчитав неуместным лезть в чужие дела, уподобляясь самой Вороновой.

Как Аня и ожидала, вскоре разговор перешёл к детям, и когда Воронова спросила, не обзавелась ли Агатова семьей, девушка усмехнулась и впервые без тени сомнения в голосе, ответила:

— Нет. И не собираюсь.

— Зря ты так, — нахмурилась Людмила, разочарованная тем, что её давний «урок», похоже, прошёл впустую. — Неужели всё не выбросишь глупости из головы? В твои годы давно пора мужа иметь и детей, а иначе так и умрёшь старой девой, и стакан воды некому будет принести в старости.

Аня лишь улыбнулась, не в силах скрыть презрения во взгляде. В своей правоте она давно убедилась, потому нотации Людмилы уже не трогали её, как прежде, а вот фраза про «иметь мужа и детей», даже по-своему позабавила. Было от кого набраться сарказма, мимолётно пронеслась мысль в её голове.

— А я вот уже четвёртого жду, — Воронова с нежностью погладила свой живот, довольно улыбаясь, но печаль в её глазах была столь заметной, что не ушла от Аниного внимания. — Дети — это счастье, лишь став матерью, можно это понять. Когда-нибудь и ты это поймёшь и тогда припомнишь мои слова.

«Что-то ты не выглядишь счастливой,» — подумала Аня, вновь окидывая взглядом коллегу.

— Счастье у каждого своё, — спокойно ответила она и не желая продолжать разговор, вежливо попрощалась с Вороновой, направившись к автомобилю.

У джипа её встретил Дмитрий. Коротко усмехнувшись, он демонстративно обнял Аню, впиваясь в её губы поцелуем, и не отводя пристального взгляда от Людмилы, стоявшей позади и с завистью наблюдавшей за ними. Пусть в прошлом Аня и отказалась от идеи вышвырнуть Воронову с работы, но и такая месть была ничуть не хуже — пусть полюбуется чужим счастьем, не в силах создать своё.

Возмущенная столь явной провокацией, женщина развернулась и ушла прочь, нервно сжимая сумку с документами, направляясь в сторону находящейся неподалёку клиники, чтобы сделать аборт. Несколько дней назад её бросил муж, и Воронова понимала, что не сможет потянуть четверых детей в одиночку. Это решение далось ей с трудом, даже сейчас она не представляла, как может пойти на такое — на убийство живого существа, плода их с мужем любви. Голос разума саркастично твердил, что их так называемая любовь давным-давно закончилась, ещё до рождения второго ребёнка, оставив за собой лишь привычку и расчёт, и не наплоди она столько детей, так жила бы сейчас спокойно ни в чём не нуждаясь, не думая, где достать денег для своры отпрысков. Жила бы для себя. Вот только, послушай она разум, признай очевидное, и пришлось бы винить саму себя в своих бедах, взяв целиком ответственность на себя за свои решения, и признать свои ошибки, а так можно было выставить себя несчастной женщиной, благородной матерью-одиночкой, брошенной жестоким, неблагодарным мужем. Ведь насколько легче чувствовать себя жертвой!

— И всё равно счастья у неё не будет, — прошипела Людмила себе под нос, вспомнив об Агатовой, и сжав вспотевшей от волнения ладонью металлическую дверную ручку, скрылась за дверями клиники.

***

Аня устало откинулась на спинку кресла, напряжённо потирая вспотевший лоб. Долгая поездка окончательно вымотала её, и сейчас Агатова всё бы отдала за несколько часов сна. Закрыв за собой дверь гостиничного номера, Дима подошёл к девушке, взволнованно глядя на неё.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, протягивая ей стакан с соком и устраиваясь рядом — благо кресла в гостинице были достаточно большими и вполне могли вместить двух человек.

— Просто устала, — ответила девушка, положив голову на плечо парня.

Несколько минут они сидели в уютной тишине. Дима мерно перебирал пальцами волосы Ани, задумчиво глядя в стену. Неприятные мысли роились в его голове с момента приезда в Москву. За эти пять лет он ни разу не связался ни с родителями, ни с кем-либо ещё из своих знакомых, желая полностью оборвать связь с прошлым. Возможно, отец разыскивал его. Возможно, и Андрей тоже…

Дмитрий встряхнул головой, отгоняя мрачные размышления. Что бы ни случилось в прошлом, сейчас это не имело значения. Он приехал в Москву по работе, и как только решит этот вопрос, они с Аней сразу вернутся обратно в Питер.

Мягкое прикосновение тёплых рук, обвивших шею, и лёгкий, почти невесомый поцелуй отвлек его, заставив поднять глаза на девушку, и тут же отвести, не в силах вынести пронзительного, проникающего в самую душу взгляда.

— Вспомнил о нём? — спросила она, не в силах скрыть раздражения в голосе.

Дима не мог солгать. Только не ей. И хоть упрёк девушки больно кольнул его, но был справедлив.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли вообще забыть его, но, — он коснулся Аниной щеки, притягивая девушку ближе, — мне нужна только ты, — прошептал он в её губы.

Рука Димы медленно скользила по её спине, спускаясь к бёдрам. Обхватив парня за шею и углубляя поцелуй, Аня прижалась к нему сильнее, желая слиться воедино, целиком завладеть им. Забрать его боль. Забрать его любовь — всю, без остатка.

Она помнила, как это произошло в их первый раз — пять лет назад, спустя несколько дней с переезда в Санкт-Петербург. Помнила неприятный запах алкоголя и дрожь Диминых рук. Помнила отчаяние, застывшее в его глазах и алый след пощечины, отпечатавшийся на его бледной щеке. Их первая ночь не была ночью страсти, а лишь актом утешения.

Тогда они оба были потеряны.

С того момента, всякий раз глядя Диме в глаза, она боялась вновь увидеть то самое выражение. Пустоту с нотками безумия.

Освободив девушку от одежды, Дима нависает над ней, распростёртой под ним на мягкой кровати, и накрывает её губы страстным поцелуем. Забыв тревоги, забыв дела, забыв боль, — всё, чего он хочет — раствориться в безудержной страсти, снять напряжение, скопившееся за эти дни.

Он не знал, является ли его любовь к Ане истинным чувством или лишь попыткой заполнить пустоту в душе, но он нуждался в ней, как в самом ценном сокровище, как в единственном, что могло спасти его от падения в бездну.

Она ли спасла его или они спасли друг друга? Этот вопрос давно покинул их обоих, оставив за собой лишь удовлетворение от спокойного течения нынешней жизни. Но оба знали, что при возвращении на Родину, давно забытое прошлое вновь вернётся вместе с горечью, когда-то также оставленной позади.

Он чувствует, как горяча кожа Ани, когда касается губами её живота, спускаясь ниже. Он прикасается ртом к влажной плоти: сначала несмело, потом, все больше возбуждаясь — жадно, впиваясь губами, проникая внутрь трепещущего тела языком, глубоко дыша и постанывая от невыносимого напряжения в паху. Девушка дрожит, судорожно сжимая пальцами простынь, поддаваясь бедрами вперёд. И то ли это летний жар заставляет тело гореть ярким пламенем, то ли похоть испепеляет плоть, оставляя кучку пепла на месте истлевших воспоминаний, разрушающихся под яростным напором страсти.

Тихий разочарованный стон сорвался с искусанных губ, когда Дима отстранился от неё, не давая желанной разрядки. Он осторожно вошёл в неё, ощущая, как жаркая плоть сомкнулась вокруг его члена. Медленно двигаясь, давая привыкнуть к размеренным толчкам, целовал её долго, страстно, по-прежнему тепло, неторопливо касаясь тонкими губами бледной шеи, ключиц, очерчивая пальцами линии скул и щёк, залитых краской смущения. Прерывисто дыша, девушка притянула парня ближе, царапая ногтями его плечи. С каждым толчком томительная дрожь пронзала её тело. Дойдя до грани, Дима крепко прижал девушку к себе, впиваясь в её губы требовательным поцелуем, кусая почти до крови — грубо, неистово, — как нравилось им обоим.

Тяжело дыша, Аня запрокинула голову на подушку, чувствуя, как липкая жидкость стекает внутри и медленно сползает вниз, пачкая внутреннюю часть ног. Дима обнял возлюбленную, и хотел было погрузиться в приятную истому сна, как к нему закралась неожиданная мысль.

— Дорогая, а тебе не кажется, что мы забыли о чём-то важном? — обеспокоенно спросил он, нервно улыбаясь.

Аня усмехнулась. Уже не первый раз её благоверный в порыве страсти забывал о предохранении, хоть, конечно, в большинстве случаев всегда был осторожен и запасался презервативами заранее.

— Не переживай, ты же знаешь, я пью противозачаточное, — напомнила девушка. — Давай поспим, надо отдохнуть с дороги, — предложила она, поворачиваясь на другой бок.

— Не получится, у меня встреча через три часа, — посмотрев время, сказал он, а после бросил взволнованный взгляд на Аню. С самого утра девушка выглядела измождённой, а сейчас, прикасаясь к её горячей коже, он понял, что у неё жар. — Ты простудилась? — спросил он, прижав ладонь к горячему лбу девушки.

— Похоже на то, — пробормотала она в ответ.

Покинув уютную постель, где он с радостью провёл бы ещё несколько часов, Фаворский оделся и привёл себя в порядок. Чтобы успеть к месту назначенной встречи, необходимо было уже сейчас выезжать из отеля, так что парень не мог терять драгоценные минуты.

Порывшись в сумке, он нашёл пачку аспирина, и налив в стакан воды, протянул его Ане вместе с таблеткой.

— Ложись спать. К вечеру я вернусь. Прости, что оставляю тебя сейчас, — опустив взгляд, недовольно произнёс он, но Агатова лишь удовлетворённо улыбнулась краем губ.

— Нашёл за что извиняться, — усмехнулась она, выпив лекарство. И когда дверь за Дмитрием захлопнулась, девушка погрузилась в сон, прижимая к себе подушку.

Хоть пробки на дорогах давно стали привычной частью повседневности жителей мегаполиса, но всё равно не прекращали убивать последние нервы людей, особенно спешащих по делам. Ожидание всегда давалось Дмитрию с тяжким трудом, раздражая почти так же сильно, как беседы с «милыми родственичками». Нервно постукивая пальцем по рулю, мысленно отсчитывая секунды, парень ждал, когда поток автомобилей перед ним сдвинется с места, но те, казалось, застыли на мёртвой точке.

Находясь в пути, помимо размышлений о предстоящей встрече с деловым партнёром, Дима также думал об Ане. Тревога не покидала его, когда он вспоминал их последний секс. Последний раз до этого они спали пару недель назад, и в тот самый раз, под властью неистовых чувств, не подумали о самом главном — защите. Дмитрия бросало в дрожь при одной мысли о том, что Аня могла забеременеть. Одна промашка, одно неверное действие — и всё — оба окажутся в трудном положении. В последнее время Аня неважно себя чувствовала, что также наталкивало на самые неприятные догадки. Фаворский надеялся, что его любимая и правда простудилась. Простуду вылечить куда проще, чем нежелательную беременность. Но всё же, вместо того, чтобы мучить себя пустыми предположениями лишь вселяющими тревогу, стоило сходить к врачу и узнать всё точно, что он и решил сделать сразу по возвращению в Питер.

***

Встреча прошла на удивление удачно, и Дима уже предвкушал, как вскоре благодаря этому контракту его бизнес пойдёт в гору, и тогда в ближайшее время он, может, даже сможет наконец открыть сеть своих ресторанов. И если ещё год назад это казалось несбыточной мечтой, то сейчас эта мечта имела все шансы воплотиться в действительности. Улыбаясь своим мыслям, парень ехал по шоссе, как внезапно вспомнил, что хотел зайти в аптеку, чтобы купить Ане лекарства.

Купив всё необходимое, он было направился обратно к автомобилю, как неожиданно кто-то толкнул его в спину — видимо совершенно случайно, потому что незнакомец тут же торопливо извинился, и Дмитрий вздрогнул, услышав этот до боли знакомый голос. Обернувшись, он широко распахнул глаза, с удивлением, близким к шоку, глядя на мужчину, стоявшего перед ним.

— Андрей… — вполголоса пробормотал Дмитрий, не отводя растерянного взгляда от человека, которого надеялся больше никогда не встретить.

В то же время где-то в глубине души мечтая об этой встрече.

Агатов судорожно сжимал в руке пакет с продуктами, другой рукой нервно поправляя свой шарф. Весь его вид выдавал сильное волнение, и Дима был готов поклясться, что даже слышит, как громко и часто стучит сердце его бывшего друга.

Дмитрий чувствовал то же самое — панику, подобно той, что ощущает человек, загнанный в угол. И в то же время он понимал, что если уйдёт сейчас — спешно сядет в свой джип и на максимальной скорости уедет подальше от этого места, от Андрея, — то этот побег ничего не даст, а лишь ухудшит ситуацию.

Хватит убегать.

Судорожно втянув носом холодный вечерний воздух, Фаворский натянуто улыбнулся и протянул Андрею раскрытую ладонь для рукопожатия, чувствуя, как пальцы предательски дрожат.

— Давно не виделись. — рука Андрея была тёплой, и пожимая её, Дима с лёгкой грустью вспоминал, как пять лет назад эти руки сжимали его в крепких объятиях, как чуть грубоватые от мозолей пальцы Андрея касались его кожи, умело даря удовольствие.

Сейчас эти воспоминания не ранили как прежде, оставаясь лишь значительной деталью его биографии — прошлого, в которое Дмитрий совсем не хотел возвращаться. Его чувства к Андрею давно остыли. Не осталось ни страсти, ни всепоглощающей любви, ни даже злобы с осколками отчаяния, что заполняла его после предательства Андрея. Лишь тепло и неприятное чувство вины, смешанные со страхом. Дима боялся встретить его снова, потому что не знал, к чему приведёт эта встреча.

— У тебя есть сейчас свободное время? — спросил Фаворский, стараясь не смотреть в глаза бывшего парня.

— Да, — ответил Андрей. — Мы можем поговорить в кафе неподалёку, — словно прочитав мысли Димы, предложил он, указывая на вывеску ресторана итальянской кухни на другой стороне улицы.

Сидя напротив Андрея, вглядываясь в его ранее такое родное лицо, что почти не изменилось за эти годы, разве что в уголках глаз и губ появились лёгкие, едва заметные морщинки, Дима чувствовал волнение. Он не знал, как начать разговор, хотя ему о многом хотелось поговорить со своим бывшим парнем.

— Как ты? — спросил Андрей, стараясь заполнить повисшую меж ними неловкую тишину.

— Лучше не бывает, — ухмыльнулся Фаворский, потянувшись к стакану, и смочив горло терпким виски с кубиками льда, продолжил: — Я всё же смог осуществить свою мечту. Открыл ресторан и сейчас неплохо зарабатываю.

— А как на личном фронте? Хотя, прости, о таком не стоит спрашивать, — парень смущенно улыбнулся.

— С этим тоже проблем нет. — Дмитрий не хотел рассказывать об их отношениях с Аней. Ещё с того дня, как они впервые переспали, Фаворский чувствовал себя предателем. Ведь это неправильно — встречаться с сестрой своего бывшего парня. И он знал, что Аня также предпочла бы скрыть их отношения от брата. — А как у тебя дела? Как ты жил с момента нашего расставания? — спросил он.

— Ну, — Андрей замялся, — я тоже осуществил свою мечту, — улыбка тронула его губы. — Мне удалось построить счастливую семью. Дети растут здоровыми, а мой парень отличный человек.

— Эй! Хочешь сказать, я был плохим возлюбленным? — с наигранным возмущением усмехнулся Дима. Андрей рассмеялся в ответ.

— Не буду отрицать, — с ухмылкой ответил он.

— Ну ты!.. Кретин, — улыбнулся Фаворский, делая глоток виски.

Тяжёлая атмосфера между ними постепенно рассеялась, и сейчас оба чувствовали себя более раскованно, нежели в начале разговора.

— Знаешь, Дим, я рад, что мы наконец встретились, — Андрей опустил взгляд, и оперевшись локтем о край стола, напряжённо потёр ладонью лоб, собираясь с мыслями. — В тот день, пять лет назад, когда ты ушёл, я сначала ужасно разозлился. Мне хотелось догнать тебя и врезать хорошенько. Я ведь хотел как лучше, хотел, чтобы мы вдвоём образовали нормальную семью. Я думал, что и ты нуждаешься в семейных узах не меньше меня, просто сам не осознаёшь этого. Только поэтому я пошёл на сделку с твоими родителями. Я думал, что хоть ты и чайлдфри, но со временем передумаешь, сможешь полюбить наших детей, и мы будем счастливы все вместе. Только спустя время я осознал свою ошибку. Я ведь и правда предал тебя. Закрыв глаза на твои желания, я пошёл на поводу у своих собственных. Действовал скрыто, исподтишка, а после предподнёс тебе такой сюрприз. Потом я попробовал поставить себя на твоё место и понял, что поступил как последняя мразь. Но на тот момент уже невозможно было что-то исправить.

— Толку-то сейчас об этом вспоминать? — с мягкой улыбкой, Дима положил руку на сжатую в кулак ладонь Андрея. — Я тоже о многом думал. О том, какими дураками были мы оба, — он усмехнулся. — Один человек мне как-то сказал: «Если люди слишком отличаются в плане ценностей и видения совместного будущего, то такие пары чаще всего обречены. Одной любви бывает мало.» И ведь так оно и есть. Наши цели и желания противоречили друг другу, так что, расстаться было лучшим выходом, а иначе кому-то из нас пришлось бы жертвовать собой ради исполнения желаний другого. Никто от этого не стал бы счастливей. Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но ты правильно сделал, что завёл детей, пусть и в тайне от меня.

Андрей неуверенно кивнул, поднимая удивлённый взгляд на своего бывшего возлюбленного. Слышать от Дмитрия нечто подобное было весьма странно, и именно в этот момент Агатов ясно осознал, насколько же сильно их изменили прошедшие годы.

— Не пойми неправильно, я по-прежнему терпеть не могу детей, — объяснил Фаворский. — Но ведь ты очень долго терпел мой эгоизм, поступаясь своим желанием создать семью, а я принимал это как должное. Если бы так продолжилось, я бы только окончательно испортил тебе жизнь. Я не понимал этого. Думал, что мои желания, мои взгляды единственно верные, и тем самым принуждал тебя следовать своим целям, не думая о твоём счастье. Я с презрением смотрел на семейные пары, на эту отвратительную свору орущих, ревущих детей, и меня переполняло отвращение. Мне страшно было представить себя на месте родителя. Да что там! Мне и сейчас страшно это представлять! И я не понимал, как эти люди могут по собственной воле рушить свою жизнь? Отдавать свободу взамен на рождение детей. Отдавать своё время, здоровье… Это казалось мне полным бредом и верхом глупости. Но потом я понял, что хоть я и считал, что эти люди сами себя делают несчастными, заводя детей, я ошибался. Это было их счастьем, их целью, их мечтой. Хотя, не стоит конечно забывать и о кретинах, рожающих по случайности или же тех, кто рожают, не имея гроша в кармане и обрекая своих отпрысков на жизнь в нищете. Вот таких людей я по-прежнему всей душой презираю.

Дима достал пачку сигарет, и услаждая лёгкие никотином, продолжил:

— В общем, я считаю вполне нормальным желание завести детей. Оно так же нормально, как и нежелание их заводить. Не важно, какой путь выберет для себя человек, главное, чтобы этот выбор сделал его счастливым. Нет правильных и неправильных путей — есть только выбор человека. И если человек смог обрести своё счастье, основываясь выбранной им дорогой, значит принятое решение было наилучшим из всех возможных вариантов.

— Сейчас ты счастлив? — чуть погодя спросил Агатов.

— Да, — уверенно ответил Фаворский, с гордой улыбкой глядя на друга. — Сейчас я по-настоящему счастлив.

— Я тоже.

Время летело так быстро за приятной беседой. Парни рассказывали друг другу о том, как провели эти годы. Андрей рассказал о своих сыновьях и показал их фото, а Дима рассказал о работе, о недавно заключённой удачной сделке, а после без особого интереса поинтересовался о жизни своих родителей, зная, что Андрей наверняка мог ещё общаться с ними, и разочаровавшись, узнав об обратном. Впрочем, отчасти радовало то, что судя по словам Агатова, родители лишь первые пару месяцев после отъезда Димы, пытались его разыскать, а после забросили эту затею. Да и зачем им сын-пустоцвет? — как однажды выразился отец Димы.

И вот, едва встретившись, им пришла пора прощаться. Покинув кафе, парни остановились у припаркованного джипа Дмитрия. Внезапно Фаворский ощутил тяжесть, скручивающуюся, подобно узлу, в животе, и подкативший к горлу комок. Руки вспотели от напряжения, и парень поспешно вытер ладони о брюки.

Он знал, что это их последняя встреча. Знал, что в последний раз видит Андрея.

Агатов тоже выглядел напряжённым.

— Хорошо, что мы всё же встретились. За эти годы я много раз думал о тебе. Хотел извиниться перед тобой, — доверительно сказал Андрей.

— Я давно не держу на тебя обиды, — Дима улыбнулся ему в ответ, протягивая другу ладонь и крепко пожимая. Чувствуя тепло ладони Андрея, парень вспоминал, как когда-то в прошлом, Агатов точно также держал его за руку. В день их первой встречи, когда Андрей вступился за Диму, лихо набив морды школьным хулиганам, вечно преследующим Фаворского, что в юные годы отличался отстранённостью и некоторой запуганностью, Андрей улыбался так же, как и сейчас. Мягко, понимающе, словно согревая своей доброй улыбкой. Андрей был первым, кто улыбался ему так искренне, без доли лести, насмешки и скрытого недовольства. Андрей был первым, кто прикрыл своей спиной вечного изгоя, с детства непонятого другими людьми, не принятого обществом и даже своей семьей.

Андрей был первым, кого Дима по-настоящему полюбил. И сейчас отчётливее, чем когда-либо, он осознавал, что их встреча не была напрасной, пусть в итоге их пути и разошлись. Андрей больше не был предателем в его глазах, как не был и любимым. Дима жалел лишь о том, что и дружбу они уже не смогут построить.

— Спасибо за всё.

— Пока, — Андрей неуверенно махнул рукой, не отводя грустного взгляда от Дмитрия.

Их дороги больше не пересекались. Каждый шёл в противоположную сторону, и обернувшись, Дмитрий увидел лишь спину Андрея, чей силуэт постепенно растворялся в темноте. Глядя в спину удаляющегося Андрея, Дима чувствовал, как пощипывает в глазах, и вытерев рукавом пиджака непрошеные слёзы, торопливо сел в свой автомобиль, включая двигатель на полную скорость, лишь бы скорее покинуть это место.


	6. Эпилог

Напряжённая тишина, прерываемая судорожными всхлипами Ани, нервировала и без того взволнованного Диму. С минуты на минуту в их семье должно было произойти долгожданное пополнение, и это мучительное ожидание начинало сводить с ума.

— Давай же, миленькая, поднатужься, — полушёпотом уговаривал Фаворский, тыльной стороной ладони стирая капли пота со лба. Схватки длились уже десять часов, и каждый раз Дима мысленно убеждал себя, что всё в порядке, и малыши появятся на свет здоровыми.

— Мне страшно! — не выдержала Аня, протянув дрожащую бледную руку к возлюбленному. Возможно, это было не самой удачной идеей — устраивать домашние роды, но с другой стороны, учитывая пробки на дорогах, ехать до клиники было бы слишком рискованно.

— В первый раз всегда страшно.

Дима сжал ладонь Ани, чтобы успокоить девушку. Её паника только нагнетала и усугубляла беспокойную ситуацию. Да уж, пополнение в семье — процесс хоть и радостный, но очень волнительный. Фаворский даже подготовился заранее: посмотрел необходимые видео, прочитал статьи в интернете, поспрашивал советов у тех, кто уже прошёл такой важный и сложный этап как беременность и роды. Аня же от получения полезной информации отказалась, сославшись на то, что рождение новой жизни — событие индивидуальное и непредсказуемое, у которого не может быть одного шаблона или сценария. Вероятно, сегодня она об этом пожалела.

— Милый… он выходит! — взвизгнула девушка и зажмурилась от страха. Всё же пока её психика не была готова к подобному. Хорошо хоть Дима без пререканий согласился поприсутствовать и поддержать — без него Аня вряд ли смогла бы справиться.

— Да-да, моя умница, — ласково отозвался парень, — ну, ещё немного…

— Дима!!!

— Ну не кричи ты так, Ань, — Фаворский укоризненно посмотрел на любимую, — будто бы ты на её месте сейчас.

— Не дай бог, — Аня сделала страшные глаза и, дотянувшись до деревянного подлокотника кресла, постучала по нему. Девушка не считала себя суеверной, но в некоторых случаях предпочитала перестраховаться.

Дима усмехнулся и, опустившись на колени, аккуратно помог кошке очистить новорождённого котёнка от слизи. Бастет, тот самый неудавшийся «подарок» Андрею, за пять лет превратилась из беспомощного жалобно мяукающего комочка в грациозную пушистую красавицу. «Наша львица», — так иногда её называл Фаворский.

Первого малыша было решено назвать Внуком — чтобы больше не приходилось ругаться с родителями на тему «А где внуки? Давайте рожайте». Теперь на все претензии будет один ответ: «Вот Внук, вы же сами его просили», и фотография котёнка в рамке с подписью «Наше маленькое чудо». Остальным котятам имён не дали — это сделают их будущие хозяева.

— Ну что, госпожа Фаворская, кажется, мы познали истинное счастье многокотной семьи. Не желаете ли отметить сие радостное событие в нашем ресторане? — с довольной улыбкой спросил Дима, прижав к себе Аню.

— Неужели ты намерен побаловать меня своим фирменным тунцом? — в глазах девушки блеснули озорные огоньки.

— Не только. Основное блюдо, приготовленное на обжигающем пламени нашей страсти, будет приправлено толикой острых ощущений и подано с кубиками льда, которые остудят чувственный пыл, но лишь для того, чтобы сделать небольшой перерыв перед головокружительным десертом…

— Не продолжай. Я уже поняла, что ты добрался до моих романчиков на компьютере. Надеюсь, ничего там не исправлял?

— Что ты, я теперь твой главный читатель. Знаешь, когда-нибудь тебе обязательно нужно будет написать книгу о нас и нашей жизни.

— «Борьба за свободу. Расплодимся или жизнью насладимся»?

— Нет. «Выбор»


End file.
